


Pancakes and Pillow Forts

by Erika_with_a_K



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, M/M, Remus/Sirius - Freeform, domestic wolfstar, pure fluff, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erika_with_a_K/pseuds/Erika_with_a_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure fluff ficlets about Remus and Sirius because my children<br/>Probably right after they moved in together, in their honeymoon phase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes and Pillow Forts

Remus woke up to the scent of butter and a crackling record crooning soft jazz. He smiled, still half asleep, and stretched luxuriously, enjoying having the whole bed to himself.  
He finally mustered the willpower to swing his legs over the side of the bed. It was summer, and Sirius had opened the windows so a cool breeze ran through their flat.   
He padded in his sock feet to their kitchen.   
"Hey, Moony", said Sirius, waltzing over to kiss him good morning, though he did make a face at Remus' morning breath.   
"The kettle's just about to boil, so you'll have your tea."  
"Thanks, love", Remus said, sitting down at the breakfast nook. Sirius had already set up plates, and there was a jar with a rose in the middle of the table."Why so fancy?" asked Remus as the kettle began to shriek. He stood up and got out two mugs. He liked the morning ritual of making tea for himself and coffee for Sirius.   
"I dunno. I just woke up really early and felt like pancakes."  
Remus smiled as he spooned in the instant coffee.   
"You are the sweetest", he said, pouring in the milk.  
Sirius danced over to the breakfast nook, putting two pancakes on each plate.   
"I am, aren't I?" He said, teasing.  
Remus set down their mugs, and sat across from Sirius.  
"Yeah, you are."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Remus cuddled into Sirius's chest, letting out a happy sigh as the next film started. Sirius smelled of jasmine, coffee, and wet dog.  
These were the best moments, he thought. Sirius ran thin fingers through Remus' curly mop of hair.  
He felt a slight shaking of Sirius' chest and looked up to see him laughing slightly.  
"What's up, dork?"  
"You're beautiful."   
Sirius leaned in to kiss Remus, and their teeth clicked because they were both smiling too hard to kiss properly.  
Remus started to laugh too, for no reason other than the fact that this dork was his.   
They collapsed into each other, swallowed up by the pillow fort. The mountain of blankets and pillows immobilized them.  
They laughed helplessly, unable to get up.  
Remus gave up on getting out the top and dug sideways until he found Sirius' face.  
They looked at each other, giggling as they kissed.  
This was theirs. This was beautiful. And this was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> and then peter ruined everything, that tiny rat shit nugget, but let's not think about that, okay???????


End file.
